dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Breed Specific Actions
Breed Specific Actions, commonly abbreviated to BSAs, are special features that are available to only specific breeds of dragons. Here you will find listed all the current BSAs as well as future ones which TJ09 has confirmed to be a possibility. The cooldowns for the BSAs are specific to the individual dragon, not to all dragons of the same type. So, for instance, if you have two Red Dragons, you can use them to incubate two eggs, one right after the other. (You cannot incubate or influence the same egg twice, however, unless the egg has first been abandoned, which causes the effect of the original incubation or influencing to be lost.) The exception to this cooldown mechanism is the BSA Summon, which is global: no matter how many trio dragons you have, you can only summon once every 14 days. Bite This BSA was given to Vampire Dragons and for a long time was the only one to be given to any rare until the release of the Aegis dragon's purely-cosmetic one (because it was stated in the species description). This allows for a Vampire Dragon to bite an egg on the user's scroll. This will result in either death, or transformation. If the egg is transformed, there is a chance of it being dropped onto the Abandoned Page for other users to catch. This BSA can only be used on ordinary dragon eggs- dragon species that do not have specific mating rules. As such, this BSA cannot be used on two-headed dragons, DC Drakes or Pygmies. This action has a cooldown period of 31 days (one month). Vamp bite success.png|A successful transformation Vamp bite kill.png|An unsuccessful bite attempt Vamp bite repulse.png|Biting resulted in transforming and then auto-abandoning of the egg Bitescreenie.png|Bite menu Earthquake Green Dragons (also known as Earth or Pebble dragons) can use the "Earthquake" action. This action operates on all eggs on a scroll and may result in eggs being forced to hatch early. If the Earthquake action works, on the new hatchling's page, it will say "this hatchling was forced out of its egg prematurely". However, there is a chance the hatchling will run away even if the action is successful. There is also a fair chance that the earthquake will kill the egg, although much of the time the eggs will simply be unaffected. It is possible to kill every egg on a scroll with this action. This action has a cooldown period of 14 days (two weeks). Earthquakescreen.png|Earthquake menu Expunge Soulpeace Dragons can use the "Expunge" action. This action uncurses a zombie dragon, allowing it to return to the afterlife - meaning the Undead Dragon can actually "die" and be removed from the scroll like a normal dead dragon. This action uses up a kill slot, so the expunged zombie will take up scroll space for the next 24 hours. This action has a cooldown period of 31 days (one month). ExpungeAction.png|Expunge menu Fertility Since June 10, 2011, Purple Dragons have had the breed specific action "Fertility", which increases the chances of a successful breeding attempt by applying a 1.5x multiplier to the dragons' regular breed rate. Fertility can be performed by either gender of Purple Dragon on either gender of target, which does not influence the species produced by the breeding pair or the gender of the creature in the egg. Performing Fertility on both members in a pair doesn't raise the chance of success. The Fertility BSA also cannot override a refusal. After selecting the action, the user will be taken to a menu page with a scrollable list of breedable dragons (in the sort order on the user's scroll). The list can be narrowed down by typing in the "Filter dragon" box, and BSA targets can be searched by code, breed name, or given name. Dragons that have already been fertilized will be translucent and unselectable, as Fertility does not stack. Once a dragon has had Fertility used on it, the effect will stay until the user attempts to breed it. This action has a cooldown of 14 days (two weeks). Fertility screen.png|Current Fertility menu Fertility_Purple.PNG|Old Fertility menu Incubate Red Dragons have the "Incubate" action. This will remove one day from the timer of an egg, enabling it to hatch faster. However, it cannot be used more than once on the same egg, on hidden eggs, or on eggs with less than 3 days left. In addition, abandoning or teleporting an incubated egg will cause the removed time to return, although the egg can be incubated again by the new owner if it has 3 or more days left. Since eggs can hatch once their timer reaches 4 days, users often call eggs with 5 or fewer days left "incuhatchable". The incubate menu has since been updated, and a new message was added for when the BSA is used: "Your dragon incubates the egg, allowing it to hatch sooner". This action has a cooldown period of 14 days (two weeks). New incubate menu.png|New Incubate menu New_incubate_message.png|New Incubate message Incubatescreenie.png|Old Incubate menu New_incubate_menu_glitch.png|New Incubate menu with initial glitch Influence Pink Dragons can "Influence" the gender of eggs, increasing the chance that that egg will be the gender of the influencer. Bright Pink Dragons do not have this ability, however. Only eggs with more than 3 days left can be influenced, and abandoning or teleporting an egg will cause it to lose its influence, though the egg can be influenced again by the new owner as long as it has more than 3 days left. The gender of a dragon is determined at the moment it hatches and cannot be affected in the hatchling stage, even by abandoning or teleporting. This was also the first breed specific action to be implemented. The influence menu has since been updated, and a new message was added for when the BSA is used: "Your dragon uses its knowledge of egg rearing to influence the egg to be ". This action has a cooldown period of 7 days (one week). New_influence_menu.png|New Influence menu New_influence_message.png|New Influence message Influencescreenshot.png|Old Influence menu Splash The "Splash" breed specific action was given to Shallow Water Dragons, shortly after their initial release. This action does nothing, merely displaying the message, " used SPLASH! But nothing happened!" This is a joke in reference to the game Pokémon, specifically the Pokémon Magikarp. Magikarp are very weak Pokémon and are known to use the attack "Splash", a move that has no effect in battle. They also share the orange color scheme of the Shallow Water Dragon. If users refresh the page after they have used Splash within the last 24 hours, new text will appear saying that " has no moves left! used STRUGGLE! is hit with recoil!", a further Pokémon reference to the number of times a Pokémon can use a move. Refreshing the page for "recoil" is just for fun; it won't affect the Splash count in any way. 'Splash - Magikarp Badge' After around 100 uses of the action, the text "What? is evolving!" appears, followed by "Congratulations! your evolved into MAGIKARP BADGE!" instead of the usual message, and a Magikarp trophy is added to the user's scroll. The user isn't required to use Splash every day for obtaining the badge, as the Splashes are cumulative. After receiving the badge, this BSA is still available but does nothing- another Magikarp trophy cannot be earned. This action has a cooldown period of 24 hours (one day). Splashbsa.png|Normal Splash usage Splash.jpg|Message obtained if trying to use Splash more than once a day Screenshot_084-00004.png|Message obtained when the Badge is received Splash struggle glitch.png|Glitch received when attempting to use Splash more than once a day Summon Ice, Thunder, and Magma Dragons can join together for a chance to "Summon" a Guardian of Nature egg. A scroll must have at least one of each of these three types of dragon for Summoning to be available, and all 3 must be adults. The "Summon" option will only show up on an action page when the scroll isn't locked, even if the cooldown is finished. There's about a 19% chance for a Summon to be successful, though having more sets of trios raises the odds. On a failure, the message given will be "Your magma, thunder, and ice dragons attempt to use their power to summon an egg, but they are not successful." Three Guardians of Nature can be summoned in total, after which the action disappears. When a scroll "forgets" the third Guardian of Nature was there (i.e. it was killed and its eggshell or tombstone has disappeared), the BSA will appear again. Biting a Guardian of Nature egg allows another one to be summoned, while turning it into a zombie doesn't. The Summon BSA and the Guardian of Nature are a reference to the Pokémon Lugia, which is said to appear when the Legendary Birds of Ice, Fire and Thunder come together. This action has a cooldown period of 14 days (2 weeks). SummonIce.png|Summon menu from an Ice Dragon SummonMagma.png|Summon menu from a Magma Dragon SummonThunder.png|Summon menu from a Thunder Dragon Teleport Since June 10, 2011, Magi Dragons have the Breed Specific Action "Teleport", allowing for two-way trading or one-way transferring of up to four eggs/unfrozen hatchlings, effectively replacing Abandoned Page trading. However, recently caught eggs from the Habitats can only be teleported after their 5 hour waiting period has expired (which also applies when attempting to abandon them). All in-progress teleportation actions can be viewed on this page of your account. Teleporting will cause an egg to lose any given BSA actions such as incubation or influencing. Hidden dragons cannot be teleported, and if a current egg or hatchling is involved in a trade or transfer, the link will expire upon hiding said egg or hatchling. When a Teleport link is created, it can expire before the egg is claimed or the trade is completed for two reasons: an involved egg/hatchling becomes a hatchling/an adult respectively or an involved egg/hatchling dies. A different, albeit unique, situation can occur where a teleport link can expire without notice, involving caveborn Christmas or Valentine Holiday eggs- these dragons have a number limit of two caveborns for each scroll, with excess eggs caught being sent straight to the Abandoned Page after 24 hours. If a user wishes to teleport any excess eggs, they must do so within this time period or the teleport link will expire when the egg is automatically abandoned from the scroll. This action has a cooldown period of 2 days. Teleport_Magi.PNG|Teleport menu Enrage/Pacify This BSA was given to the Aegis Dragon upon its release on December 25, 2015. The BSA is specific only to this breed of dragon, and when used, will alter the appearance of the particular adult sprites used on. The BSA can only be used if there are dead eggs, hatchlings or adults on the scroll. Once used, the action's name will change to "Pacify"- if this reversed action is used, the Aegis dragon is returned to normal. "Pacify" can only be used when all dead eggs, hatchlings or adults on a user's scroll are gone. An Aegis dragon will remain in its Enraged form indefinitely, until the user decides to use "Pacify" on it. Enrage BSA Description (when unavailable): "There are no dead eggs/dragons to enrage this dragon." Enrage BSA Description (when available): "In the presence of wicked deeds, the Aegis Dragon is filled with uncontrollable, righteous wrath, assuming a more savage appearance." Enrage BSA Message Upon Use: "Upon witnessing your misdeeds, becomes filled with an uncontrollable rage, assuming a much more vicious form." Pacify BSA Description (when unavailable): "This dragon cannot be calmed while there are dead eggs/dragons around." Pacify BSA Description (when available): "In the presence of good will, the Aegis Dragon is pacified, returning to its true form." Pacify BSA Message Upon Use: "Upon witnessing your good will, the Aegis Dragon’s rage is quelled, returning it to its true form." This action has no cooldown. It is dependent on dead eggs, hatchlings or adults being present or removed from a user's scroll. Aegis adult.png|True form Aegis adult enraged.png|Enraged form Corporealize This BSA was given to Celestial Dragons upon their release on April 1, 2016. While growing up, the dragons maintain a corporeal form- once a hatchling becomes an adult or is frozen, it becomes ethereal. While ethereal, the dragon (hatchling or adult) has limited actions that can be performed on it (Describe, Name and Corporealize). Once made corporeal, all actions that can regularly be performed on hatchlings or adults become available again but only for a week. Adults produce multi-clutches during breeding sessions and once bred, they will immediately revert to their ethereal form. Corporealize BSA Description: "Returns the celestial to the material plane, allowing it to interact with physical objects." Before the BSA is activated, the following message is given: "This action will temporarily change the appearance of your dragon as it returns to the material plane. During this period, you will be able use various actions (e.g. breed, kill) to interact with the dragon. After one week, it will become incorporeal again, assume its original form, and will once again be unable to be bred/killed. This action has a cooldown of 30 days." "While corporeal, this dragon will be able to breed multiple eggs." Corporealize BSA Message when used: "The Celestial Dragon glows brightly, temporarily assuming its physical form." After the BSA is used, and the dragon is corporeal, the action changes its description: "This dragon is already in its corporeal form. It will remain so for more days." This action has a cooldown of 30 days. Celestial female ethereal.png|A female in ethereal form Celestial female corporeal.png|A female in corporeal form Possible Future BSAs Other BSAs are also currently in the works, having been suggested by artists and other users, and then confirmed by TJ09. Although many ideas have been thought of, only one has been confirmed by TJ09 so far: 'Heal' This power would be given to White Dragons and protect an egg from sickness/softshell for a period of time. Category:Introduction Category:Actions Category:Cave Articles